The invention relates to SME, shape memory effect, actuator mechanisms.
SME alloys are known in the art and exhibit a given mechanical movement to a thermally deformed position in response to heating above a transition temperature. Upon cooling below the transition temperature, or below a hysteresis temperature with respect thereto, the SME element returns or is biased to return to its original position of repose. For further background regarding SME materials and actuating mechanisms, reference is made to Buehler et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,851, Buehler et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,238, Willson et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,732, Todoroki et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,988 and Ohkata U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,852, incorporated herein by reference, and to Watanabe Japanese Patent Document No. 0077180 and Nishibori Japanese Patent Document No. 0146982.